Tal Vez
by piratesteapot
Summary: Su luz se fue sin decir nada. MidoTaka/TakaMido


Era un día de invierno. Llovía. La cancha de basketball estaba ya vacía, y los jugadores que habían estado dando su alma en ella, ahora se encontraban en sus respectivos vestidores. Los miembros del equipo de Rakuzan, luego de salir de los vestidores, se despidieron y fueron a casa luego de otra victoria. Por otro lado, Shutoku todavía se encontraba en los vestidores. Se respiraba un aire de tristeza. Naturalmente, se sentían mal después de la derrota. Nadie decía ni una sola palabra mientras se vestían, pero el capitán no pudo evitar estar orgullo de su equipo, no solo porque al jugar con ellos se sentía vivo, pero también porque lo dieron todo hasta el final.

Las lágrimas cayeron en silencio de nuevo. No lo pudo evitar. Takao Kazunari, el 10 de Shutoku, simplemente no lo pudo evitar. Seguian cayendo mientas los otros casi terminaban de vestirse.

"Oye Takao, se que te sientes mal, pero ya tenemos que irnos." Le dijo Miyaji. Jamás en su vida había visto a Miyaji tan...desanimado. Asintió y comenzó a vestirse.

"Vamos a casa" Dijo el entrenador antes de _casi _apagar las luces de los vestidores. Dichas luces estarían ya apagadas si Takao no hubiera interrumpido.

"Espere, entrenador. Creo que olvido algo." Takao entro y encontró lo que sospechaba. En una pequeña banca, que se encontraba en el vestidor, estaba nada más y nada menos que el objeto de la suerte de _él_. Tomo inmediatamente el objeto y asi, salió del vestidor. Las luces se apagaron detrás de él.

El 10 de Shutoku se despidió del equipo y fue en busca de la carreta, con el objeto de la suerte de su compañero en su mano. No había preguntado donde se encontraba su compañero en todo este tiempo, pero estaba seguro que ahí estaría el esperándolo y molesto por lo mucho que se había tardado en llegar. Si, ahí estaría él, estaba seguro. Siguio caminando mientras la lluvia caía. Debía darse prisa o el 6 se Shutoku, Midorima Shintaro, su compañero, se enojaría mas con él. Se preguntaba dónde irían esta vez, ya que ninguno de los dos estaba precisamente animado para comer. Tal vez irían a la casa del otro, como lo hacían a veces. Tal vez así hubiera sido si los compañeros se hubieran encontrado donde siempre lo hacían.

Busco y busco por todos lados, pero no habían señales de él. Se le hacía raro que Shintaro, o "Shin-chan" como él lo llamaba, hubiera dejado su objeto de la suerte descaradamente en el vestidor pero esto ya era demasiado extraño. El 10 de Shutoku busco su celular.

"Takao?"

"Miyaji Senpai" Takao sonaba preocupado.

"Está todo bien?" _Miyaji Senpai suena tan…amable _pensó Takao.

"Ah. Ehm, si, todo está bien…Miyaji Senpai, tienes idea de donde esta Shin-Chan?"

_Con que eso es lo que sucede_, pensó Miyaji.

"Midorima? Pense que estaba contigo"

"…No"

"Tal vez está en su casa. Ya buscaste ahí?"

"No, Senpai."

"Baka. Ese es el primer lugar donde debiste buscar. Ve"

"Eso hare, um, gracias, Senpai."

Takao tomo la bicicleta y pedaleo en dirección a la casa de Shin-Chan. Seguia lloviendo y se pregunto porque su luz se había marchado sin él. Sin decirle una palabra.

"Mi luz…Shin-Chan"

Luz y sombra de Shutoku. Asi les llamaban. Takao pedaleaba con todas su fuerzas hasta llegar a la casa de Midorima. Corrió a la entrada y lo recibió la madre de su compañero con su hija en brazos.

"Kazunari, que sorpresa! Creí que vendrías con Shintaro más temprano" _Shin-Chan ya estuvo aquí, _Suspiro aliviado.

"Como esta, Señora Midorima? Hola pequeña!" Saludo a la mama de su luz y a su hermanita.

"Takao-Chan! Vienes a buscar a Nii-chan, verdad? Takao-Chan?" Dijo la menor, zafándose de los brazos de su madre y yendo a los de Takao.

"Si pequeña, podrías decirme donde se encuentra?"

"Hm, con una condición" Dijo la pequeña.

"Dime"

"Prométeme que nunca dejaras que Nii-Chan vuelva solo a casa"

Takao rio y no pudo evitar ponerse algo rojo ante la condición de la hermanita de _su_ Shin-Chan. Pero, no era eso lo que Takao iba a hacer desde que perdió de vista a su luz? Buscarlo y decirle que no lo volviera a dejar?

"Te lo prometo, pequeña"

La menor sonrió.

"Esta en el parque"

Dicho esto, Takao corrió a su bici y despidiéndose, se marcho. Nadie nunca podría llegar a entender lo importante que Shin-Chan era para él. Nadie. Takao ya se había puesto a pensar sobre esto antes: Su relación con Shin-Chan y todo eso. Le necesitaba. Se necesitaban el uno al otro como la la luz necesita sombras para existir. El diez de Shutoku estaba conciente de todos esto sentimientos y, aunque Shin-Chan no lo dijera, sabía que él sentía lo mismo por él. Takao llego al parque y corrió, buscando a Midorima. La lluvia seguía cayendo.

"Shin-Chan" Llamo.

La tormenta se volvia mas fuerte.

"Shin-Chan!" Nadie contestaba.

Takao comenzó a sentir como le temblaban las piernas por el frio.

"SHIN-CHAN!" Grito con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba agotado y sentía como su cuerpo colapsaría en cualquier momento. Tal vez así hubiera sido. Tal vez…pero sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo levantaban y colocaban su cabeza en el hombro de su salvador. Era el. Era su Shin-Chan.

"Que haces aquí, Bakao?"

"Shin-Chan…yo…"

"Calla, estas muy caliente. Quizás ya estés enfermo" Midorima lo despego un poco de su cuerpo y coloco su frente en la de Takao. Esto solo confirmo sus sospechas. Takao si estaba enfermo porque paso quien sabe cuando tiempo en la lluvia.

Por su parte, Takao se sonrojo por tener a su luz tan cerca, Sabia porque lo hacía pero no pudo evitar pensar…

_Y si lo beso?_

No lo pensó dos veces. Movió su cabeza rápidamente y ahora sus labios estaban en los de Shin-Chan. Al principio fue un beso torpe, ya que ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia en esto. Midorima estaba sorprendido, mas aun porque, aunque él nunca diría esto, le agradaba lo que estaba pasando. Comenzó a corresponder y Takao sonrió ante dicha acción.

Se separaron por falta de aire. Takao sonreía y Midorima se sonrojaba mas y mas, haciendo que Takao lo viera mas adorable que nunca.

"Shin-Chan…"

No despegaban sus miradas. Se acercaban más y más para su segundo beso. Tal vez se hubiera dado. Tal vez, pero el cuerpo de Takao no pudo sostenerlo más y se desmayo en los brazos de su Shin-Chan. Por primera vez, Midorima se sentía preocupado por alguien y asi decidió que llevaría a Takao a su casa. Lo subió a su hombro y sacando su paraguas, se marcho a casa.

"Takao…Mi sombra.


End file.
